Non-Volatile Memory Express (NVMe) is a standard for accessing non-volatile storage media attached via PCI Express (PCIe) bus. NVMe may be used with a variety of non-volatile storage media, such as solid state drives (SSDs). One focus of NVMe relates to I/O communication between a host device (which may access and/or write to the non-volatile storage media) and a memory device (which includes the non-volatile storage media). In that regard, NVMe implements a paired submission queue and completion queue mechanism, which may reside in the host device, with host software on the host device placing commands into the submission queue, and then notifying the memory device of the commands placed into the submission queue. Responsive to the notice, the memory device fetches the commands from the submission queue. One type of command is a read command, in which the host device may allocate a host command data buffer resident on the host device. In executing the command, the memory device causes the read data to be stored in the host command data buffer so that the host device may access the read data.